Espada's Secret Revealed
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The Espada's have a secret that not even the Shinigami's would have suspected. It just so happens, that the said secret appears in front of them after the battle with Aizen. Everybody was surprised and shocked at what they've saw. Now, what are they going to do with the secret? Find out!


**Chance of OOC**

**A/N: This story has been up already and I have taken it down but this time I won't take it down again not even when I have no fucking idea what to do with it**

**There's a poll taking place on my page. Check it out!**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

"Ne, ne, where do you think the others are off to?"

A child male voice asked. Three figures, all looked about 5 to 6 years old, sat in a large room. In the room there was nothing but a toy box on one side and a table with a few chairs on the other. The male that spoke was next to the toy box with a few hollow like toys in his hands. His bright emerald eyes continued to look down at the figures as he spoke. His unruly black hair waved down to the mid of his back, with a red ribbon keeping it all together. He wore a white jacket with an equal color pants and running shoes. On his hip was a sword, which was about the same height as the wielder, which happened to be 3' 5''.

"I don't know, but I believe that it has something to do with that woman from before."

Another male voiced out to his friends. The voice belonged to a red headed and blue eyed kid. He was the tallest out of the three, standing at the height of 3' 8''. He was found lying on the long table, in a position that said he was sleeping or just nodding off. He wore a white button up shirt, which was open to reveal a hole in his stomach. He also wore white shorts and the same color flip flops. His weapon, also a katana, lay right beside him. The length of it was a bit shorter than his friend's was, but still pretty long.

"Hm... hey, didn't Grimmjow-otosan **(1)** and Ulquiorra-otosan **(1)** say something about some people barging in to safe Miss. Orihime?"

A third voice, this one a female, interrogated the other two. She, just like her black headed friend, didn't lift her brown eyes from the object in front of her, which was a book. She had brown curly hair that reached the back of her knees it was tied up in a high ponytail. She sat down in one of the chairs from the table, with the book on the white object and far away from her male friend. She wore a white jacket that was open to reveal a white t-shirt that hugged the top part of her body. The other object she wore was a skirt that went down to her knees but with shorts underneath. On her feet was a pair of boots that went up to her knees, with strings to keep them from falling off. Her sword was on her hip and was the same length as her red headed friend's. She stood at the height of 3' 6'', which made her neither the tallest nor the shortest.

"Do you think we should go take a look?"

The black headed male asked as he, finally, lifted his eyes to look at his long time best friends. The other two turned their heads towards him then to each other. The red headed male sat up, scratched the back of his head and gave a shrug. He said:

"I don't see why not."

The female of the three nodded in agreement. With that, the three got up and left the room.

-ooOOoo-

The trio found the throne room in complete ruins. The three looked at each other rather worried that something happened to their parents figures. The brown headed girl asked:

"Should we go to the Living World?"

The males looked at her in shock. This was the first time that she actually suggested going there, especially after they were clearly given instructions not to. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to have much of a choice. If nobody was in the throne room, the other logical location would be the Living World. So, with that, the black headed kid used Descorrer and closed it behind them after they walked through it.

-ooOOoo-

After what felt like so long the war against Aizen has ended. All the shinigami's were ready to celebrate and go back to their peaceful lives. Though, at the moment, they couldn't do such a thing. They were too busy mourning over the death of their comrades. The soul reapers got onto their feet with difficulty and went to check out who have survived or not.

A black hole appeared in thin air. All the soul reapers looked up with fear and anxiety. Sweat started to run down their faces. They didn't have the energy to fight against even a simple hollow, much less another Arrancar, or worst, an Espada. They found themselves shocked, when they saw three children come out of there.

The children looked down at the battlefield. They were rather surprised at what they saw. They weren't really told much about Aizen's plans, but the main thing that they do know is that it had something to do with the Living World. So, as said before, they were surprised. They didn't think that a war broke out. After all, they were all saved in their game room like always away from the outside world. If a person stopped and thought about it, they would think that it made sense that they didn't know anything.

"Harribel-okasan**(2)**"

The female of the three screamed with shock. The two males, who were on either side of her, nearly jumped a foot in the air in shock. Before they could have said anything, she was off to their mother figure that laid there dead. The red headed of the trio was the next one who shouted:

"Starrk-otosan!"

Without another word he flew off towards the dead man. The only one that was left behind stared with wide emerald eyes. He stared at his friends reactions. Their female friend was crying over the dead body of their mother, meanwhile the red headed male tried his best to get one of their many fathers to wake up. The black headed kid shook his head sharply. Tears started to run down his cheeks. No, there was no way that the two are dead.

The black headed arrancar shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe that two of his many parental figures were dead. He searched for the other's spiritual energy, but found that none of them was there. Once more, he shook his head in denial. _This can't be happening! No! I won't believe it!_ It was then that he saw the shinigami's down there staring at the three of them. Anger started to boil inside of his body. He shouted in an outrage:

"You killed them!"

All the shinigami's took their stands, as they were ready to fight him. The kid took out his sword and, at the same time, his two friends appeared on either side of him. Both of them had such heartbroken looks on their faces, which quickly matched their friend's rage. They followed his move and were ready to kill them. They were stopped by an elderly figure that appeared right in front of them out of nowhere. He asked the trio:

"Who are you three?"

"Why do you care shinigami? You're nothing but a murderer."

The old man easily caught the blade in between his fingers. He looked down at the pair of watery emerald eyes. His own pair softens at the sight. He put the blade aside, kneeled down to the child's height and asked:

"Were these Espada's your parents?"

"Why do you care?"

The girl asked next. Her sword was lowered to her side, with no sign of attacking. She sniffed and tried to whip away her tears with her sleeve. Her male friend, who wasn't occupied by the old man, gathered her into his arms and glared at the stranger. The four of them heard:

"Haru, Ron, Hermione, what are you three doing here?"

They all looked up to see a familiar silver headed shinigami. He had his arm wrapped around a blond headed woman's shoulders. The reason for that was, because he was covered in injuries that seemed life threatening. The children quickly recognized him and shouted with happiness:

"Gin-oji, you're alive! **(3)**"

The three tackled him with hugs as they cried at the same time. They couldn't believe that somebody was alive from what they saw and sensed. The man wrapped his arms around all three children, the best he could, and let them cry. He shushed them by saying:

"Gin-oji is here, everything is going to be alright now."

"Gin..."

The woman whispered in shock and confusion. All of the shinigami's, that had the energy, walked onto the air towards the group of people. They listened and watched with confusion. Gin looked up at Head Captain Yamamoto. His grip on the kids tightened in protection. He stated:

"Head captain, I know that Arrancar's don't have the... best reputation at the moment, but you have to let these three live. They're nothing but children, literally."

"Did they know anything about Aizen's plans?"

Head Captain Yamamoto asked. He had his top part clothing back on with his wooden cane back in his hands. He looked down at the previous captain with a pointed glare that dared him to lie to him at the moment. Gin sighed softly. He rubbed Hermione's back and said at the same time:

"Originally Aizen was going to put them into his plans, but the Espada's got in the way. They wouldn't let him do such thing and wanted to keep the kids naive to the situation. So, Aizen had no choice but to agree and left the children alone." Gin turned his attention towards the children, who stopped crying a while ago and simply hugged him or glared at the shinigami's. He unraveled the girl's arms around his waist and stood up with a bit of difficulty. He scowled the three, "Who had the bright idea to come to the Living World when we told you _not_ to?"

"Hermione!"

The Haru and Ron shouted and pointed at their friend. Hermione gaped at them in shock then blushed in embarrassment. On the inside, she swore to have her revenge on those two. Gin turned to the girl, completely oblivious to the fact that the two boys were sticking their tongues out at their friend in a childish manner behind him. Last thing they wanted to do was get in trouble with their uncle. The brown headed Arrancar glared at the two, but listened to the man anyways.

"Hermione-chan, we're going to talk about this later." The three looked up at him surprised. He ignored their shock and turned to the Head Captain then said, "I'm going to take full responsibilities for them when we get back to Soul Society."

The old man thought for a few minutes then nodded in agreement. They heard a woman shouted:

"Wait a second! Head Captain Yamamoto, you can't be serious! He's a traitor and those things are Arrancar's."

Everybody turned around to see that it was Sui-Feng that spoke. She glared at the silver headed man and children with distrust. Yamamoto sighed softly then said:

"He was following my orders." Everybody, but the children and Gin, looked up at the man in shock. He explained, "I knew there was a traitor among the ranks somewhere. So, I've decided to have Ichimaru follow them when they reveal themselves and spy on them for Soul Society. It just so happens, that he found the traitor, Aizen, before he revealed himself."

"You were always the actor when we were younger."

The blond woman, Matsumoto, commented in fathom. She looked at her lover, who looked right back at her with his trademark grin. The old man continued to speak:

"Those 'things', as you liked to call them Captain Sui-Feng, are children. Our job is to get rid of those that bring harm to the Living World and anybody else. These three may be Arrancar's, but they should be given a chance."

The children listened to the adults, but couldn't understand what was going on. So, Haru tugged lightly onto his uncle's pants and asked:

"Gin-oji, what's going to happen to us?"

Gin looked down at the trio, who looked up at him with wonder. He smiled and ruffled the black headed kid's hair. He said to them:

"You're coming with me to Soul Society."

"What?" The three shouted in union. "They're the bad guys!"

Gin sighed and shook his head. He said to the shinigami's:

"I'm sorry about them. Even though they've been raised sane, they still were taught that our kind are nothing but evil." He turned towards the children and said, "No arguments. Head back to your rooms and gather anything that you think you want to bring with you." The three, mostly the shortest of them, grumbled and did as he said. After they left Gin said to Head Captain Yamamoto, "I'm going to explain everything later. It seems that we have bigger things to worry about right now."

The head captain nodded in agreement and started to order the people, who could still stand and had enough energy, to go gather the unconscious shinigami's.

**(1) Father**

**(2) Mother**

**(3) Uncle**


End file.
